Recently, with improvements in the performance of electronic devices and increases in the volume of multimedia contents, the amount of signal processing in information communication devices has increased. With this increase, the signal transmission rates of interconnections inside and outside electronic devices have increased. This arises the problems of transmission loss and electromagnetic noise interference. A great deal of attention has therefore been paid to optical signal transmission having features of being high-speed and low in noise, and various types of optoelectronic integrated package modules have been proposed.